How Could You?
by Lord Candycane
Summary: One-shot. Norman's thoughts as he witnessed that young girl sentenced to death.


"You horrible old witch!" I shouted. Hanging from the tower looming above the Town Hall, I held Mr. Prenderghast's book in my hand. The witch, descending in the darkened sky, made her presence known. Her hideous face, with her jagged teeth, glowing eyes and pointed chin, peered out from the glowing purple skies and a large, glowing eye stared at me, as her face turned to face me.

Waving the book, I shouted, "Is this what you want?" The witch turned, a look of curiosity clear on her face, and she turned to face me. Our eyes met, and I knew this could be my only chance to sedate the malevolent being.

"NECROMANCER!" I heard someone shout from below me. "This is all his doing!" I struggled to ignore them as I held the book in my hands. The witch continued to stare at me, her eyes glowing as I struggled to read the book.

"O-Once upon a time, in a far off land…" I struggled to read, as wind blew in my face and the witch's face moved even closer towards me. "There lived a king and a queen, in a magnificent castle!" I spat out, and stared up at the witch to see any sign of her stopping her assault.

Instead, the witch laughed, an inhuman laugh, appearing to find my attempts to put her to sleep amusing. Frustrated, I shouted, "Why won't you listen to me? Why are you doing this?" The witch ceased laughing and instead, her face disappeared inside the purple storm. There was no sight of her.

_Had I done it? _I asked myself. _Had I put a stop to her curse?_

However, my relief was cut short when the witch's face appeared again, and soared towards me, her large mouth opened as if to devour me. Instinctively, I used the book to try and shield myself from her attack, but to no avail. A bolt of lightning escaped the witch's mouth and struck me.

Screaming in pain and surprise, I was knocked form the tower and plummeted back towards the archives. But before I could land, my vision darkened and I found myself in a dark area.

Rising to my feet, my vision returned and I saw seven figures before me. Even with my limited sight I could tell it was the cursed seven in human form. They all stared down at me, look of remorse and regret clear on their face. _Where was I? _Was all I was thinking.

It took me only a moment to realize where I was at: the witch's trial.

I looked up and witnessed the Judge, in human form as well. He spoke two words that sent a shiver up my spine: "Agatha Prenderghast."

_Prenderghast? _I shivered. I remembered my uncle, the late Mr. Prenderghast. Could the witch have truly been my ancestor? It was a horrify thought. The Judge continued, his words cold and striking.

"On this day you have been arraigned, for the horrible crime of witchcraft," his voice echoed throughout the room. I turned to stare at the other six judges, who continued to stare down at me, as if they could see me. It was as if I was the one on trial.

"Witnessed by those whose testimonies have been heard," The Judge continued. As he spoke, the other judges' expressions changed to that of hatred and disgust. The Judge, his cold glare remaining on his face, continued, his voice piercing my soul.

"You have, by this court been found…guilty."

"No," I said softly, and I backed away in fear. "And it is passed on you, according to your grievous crimes…" The Judge continued, "Execution."

I shivered in fear, but as I recovered, a different sound filled my ears. It was crying. But this wasn't the cry of an adult. It sounded child-like and heartbroken. My entire body froze as I turned around to see the source of the one who was crying, and I saw a sight that horrified me: a chained little girl, tears dripping down her cheeks. She looked just like me. I stepped back in horror. Was this really the witch?

"No," she pleaded, her voice cracking. "No!" she shouted even louder, and broke down sobbing once more. My face paled as the realization of what was happening before me struck me.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The Judge asked, his voice unchanged and unsympathetic. The girl looked up to stare at the rigid judge, and my face twisted into curiosity at what she was going to say.

"I was only playing…" the girl started, tears streaming down her cheeks, but the Judge cut her off.

"Aye! With fire!" he shouted unexpectedly. "You were speaking with the dead!" My heart turned to ice as his words and the realization filled my ears.

_No, _was my only thought. _It couldn't be. _But it was. The Blithe Hollow Witch was a young girl who could speak to the dead just like me. And she would die for it. "Wait!" I shouted, jumping in front of the pleading girl and stretching my arms out to protect her. "No!"

"I will not risk damnation on these good people!" The Judge roared. The six judges started advancing on both of us, and the girl took light steps backwards as fear consumed her. "No you can't do this!" I pleaded in vain, but the six continued towards us, their hands stretched out to grab the young girl. I froze as I realized they couldn't even hear me.

"You are to be taken to the place of execution!" The Judge decreed. "I didn't do anything wrong!" The girl shouted louder as the six surrounded us. The Judge continued despite her words. "You will be hanged by the neck until you be _dead_!"

Both me and the girl started turning around in confusion as the six closed in, ready to grab onto the girl. "STOP!" the girl cried defiantly. "Leave me alone!" But the six weren't listening. Soon, the girl started glowing furiously, and I turned to face her in shock.

"Leave me alone or I'll make you sorry!" She threatened. "I'll make all of you sorry!" Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light as everybody in the room was enveloped by the growing light covering her.

At that moment, I awoke and stared at the burning book. Taking the book, I stared at the buried woman on the scorching cover.

It was all a lie. The witch, the townsfolk, nothing truthful had been spoken of what had happened during that fateful day when that innocent girl was put to death.

I heard a footstep and looked up. There, the seven undead judges stared at me softly. Still holding the burnt book, I backed away into a shelf, not out of fear, but of disgust.

I stared at the seven, and the Judge lowered his yellow eyes to the floor in shame. After a long silence, I finally spoke three words to the fallen Judge:

"How could you?"


End file.
